Cover Boy
by JennyDon'tBeHasty
Summary: Just a wee smutty fluffy Cargan oneshot. Written for a very special boy who wanted me to post it for you all to read. Please R&R I'll give you cookies?


**Cargan 3.0**

_**A/N- Hey guys, so I wrote this a while back and got told to post it =) Lemme know what y'all think? Still don't own the boys which seriously makes me sad =( Keep Calm and Elevate Higher **jennifer x_

It was an average day at the Palmwoods... well to a certain extent. Kendall and James took Katie to a movie she had been dying to see and Mama Knight was at work.

Logan and Carlos had been dating for almost a year (on and off) and were taking advantage of the fact they had 2J to themselves.

The two had been messing around watching youtube videos and listening to music, whilst cuddled up, shirtless, together in Carlos' bed.

Carlos was having to deal with the effects Logan always had on him. Logan drove him crazy, if he had it his way he would make love to Logan all day everyday but Logan wasn't ready, and Carlos wouldn't ever force him into anything. It wasn't as if the couple didn't have a sex life on some level, they had done stuff, just not that.

Carlos was getting seriously frustrated, mainly due to the fact his pants were more than a little tight. This was the effect Logan had on him. Logan could turn him on whilst doing the most innocent of things.

The Latino ripped the pretty boys iPad from his hands and put it on the floor.  
"Hey, I was using-" Carlos shut him up by forcefully pressing his lips against Logan's. The brunette gasped and Carlos thrust his tongue into Logan's mouth.

The two made out for a long time, hands wandering all over each other, neither able to get enough of the other. Carlos pushed his hips forward, making his situation very clear to Logan, and gladly acknowledging Logan was in a similar state. His hands slowly moved south resting at Logan's waist. Then moving to his hips, then to the waist band of his boxers.

Logan broke the kiss and pulled Carlos' hand away.  
"Not just now," he muttered.  
"Babe, please?" Carlos almost begged,"Logan, its not like I've not seen Junior before."  
Logan laughed slightly at the 'pet name' Carlos used, "Not just now."  
"What's wrong?" Carlos propped himself up on one elbow. He didn't think this was fair, Logan pleasured him in ways impossible to describe, all he wanted to do was return the favour for once.  
"I-I, it's stupid," Logan mumbled.  
"Logan, I love you. Nothing you say is ever stupid."  
"Its just, I-I uh."  
"Logan, please tell me?" Carlos asked, placing a gentle peck on Logan's lips.  
"I-I'm just insecure okay?" Logan mumbled, not making eye contact with Carlos.  
"Why? You're beautiful," Carlos stated to his amazing boyfriend.  
"It's, it's too small," Logan turned pink and refused to make eye contact.  
Carlos lifted Logan's chin so the brunette had no choice but to look into his eyes.  
"I don't know why you always get so insecure, I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror, and why won't you believe me when I say, that to me you get more beautiful everyday? I love you Logan, through thick and thin, always and forever. You're my Cover Boy."  
Logan laughed gently as Carlos brought their lips forward to meet again.

Carlos wasn't giving up, not yet. He let a hand wander south, keeping one in Logan's hair. He didn't protest as much this time. Logan even undone his pants, granting Carlos the access he desperately craved. Carlos wrapped his hand around 'Junior' not even bothering to tease Logan, he needed some form of physical contact that badly. He started to pump his wrist, earning small moans from Logan.

Logan was Carlos' first serious boyfriend, and he'd never had much practise with things like this until he started dating Logan. He wasn't at all confident in his skills, but wouldn't ever tell Logan. Carlos felt that if he shared these thoughts with Logan, that Logan would be compelled to lie if he wasn't good at this.

Logan grabbed Carlos' hand and started to pump it faster, thrusting his hips forward to meet the Latino's hand.

Carlos took his hand away and on a spur of the moment decision started to push Logan's underwear and pants down.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Logan stuttered. Carlos found it adorable when Logan stuttered, it was so cute.  
"My boyfriend is half naked in my bed, and I'm horny as fuck, what do you think I'm doing!" Carlos smirked slightly.  
"It'll stain the bed," Logan pointed out.  
"Watch me care," Carlos told him, before quickly taking Logan into his mouth. The moans and gasps that escaped Logan's lips were so hot. It should be illegal to make noises that sexy.

Carlos honestly didn't understand why Logan was so insecure. The way the beautiful brunette felt in his mouth was completely indescribable. Carlos had never done anything like this before, and judging by Logan's reaction, he wasn't doing a bad job, but he doubted himself. As soon as that doubt crept into his mind his pulled away.

Logan was panting- yet again, to hot to be legal- as Carlos came back up. He tried to kiss Logan, but he squirmed away.  
"I am not kissing dick!" Logan smirked.  
Carlos only pouted playfully at him, before successfully meeting Logan's lips.

"I love you Logie."  
"I love you to 'Litos."


End file.
